bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy
Timmy is a recurring minor character from Bunk'd. History Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In his first appearance, Timmy was one of the many campers to attend Camp until Gladys informed him that his parents check bounced and kicked him out of the camp to wait for them to pick him. No Escape It was later revealed that Timmy's parents have not picked him up yet as he is seen outside the camp gate with the same clothes he wore when he was kicked out and never took a shower, As Gladys returned to camp with food she informs Timmy that he's still on campgrounds and made him move to the left. Later in the end when Zuri and Jorge head to town again they invite Timmy to come along, which they jokingly said he needed money to come with them and all three headed to town. Bride and Doom Near the end of the episode Timmy appeared again, telling Hazel his parents finally sent the check for camp, only to be told that they misspelled Kikiwaka and Timmy had to sleep outside again, with Hazel taking back the blanket he got as it's Camp Property, forcing him to sleep in the cold. Season 2 Camp Kiki-slasher Timmy returns back to camp, but this time disguised as a killer to get revenge on Gladys for kicking him out of camp. While planning he enlisting the help of the campers to pull a Friday the 13th prank on her by pretending to kill them. Later in the end, while Gladys did say she liked the prank he did, she offers him to come to camp, even offering him to bunk in her cabin, which frightened Timmy and forced him to run back into the woods. 'Bad Dog!' Near the end of the episode after Emma, Zuri, and Tiffany built a doghouse for Chuck. He was found inside of the doghouse. Timmy came out and asked if he can bunk with Chuck, only to be told that Chuck can only live there and that he had to go back into the woods, but not before snatching Chuck's bone. Season 3 We Can't Bear It! He made a small non-speaking cameo when Lou counted the campers and discovered the count to be 81 instead of an even 80, as Timmy hid in the crowd, only to be discovered by Emma who shoos him away. Up, Up and Away Timmy appears in the season finale at the end when Doug and his kikiwaka mother are walking through the woods. Timmy finally admits that he's given up on going to camp and decided to live the rest of his life as a semi-feral boy, even being friends with Doug and his parents as he begins his new life with his new family. Appearances Season 1 *Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka *No Escape *Bride and Doom Season 2 *Camp Kiki-slasher *Bad Dog! Season 3 *We Can't Bear It! *Up, Up and Away Trivia *Bride and Doom is the first time Timmy ever said a word since he was kicked out of camp. *While it never explains why Timmy's parents never picked him up, many fans theorize that they worked to make enough money for camp or they wanted to be alone without Timmy for the summer. Even if that was true, they would have picked him up regardless, although it is strange that Timmy's parents never thought to look for him after he ran into the woods. *It's possible that since he didn't have a phone with him, he could not call his parents and they never knew that he was kicked out. However, Gladys or Hazel could have called and they could have just not picked him up. **It could be theorized that Gladys did at least call his parents since she might have been held legally liable, at least more than what she already would have been, otherwise. *Both Gladys and Hazel mention Camp Property to Timmy as he waited outside. *Normally it's illegal to leave a minor outside in the campgrounds without supervision, especially without proper food, water, or shelter. **Thus, Gladys, Hazel, Lou, Xander, Ravi, Emma, and the other camp counselors, CITs, and employees would normally be charged for child neglect/abandonment/endangerment. *It's unknown how Timmy lived throughout the summer as he most likely didn't have much food, water, or shelter. He could have died from starvation and/or dehydration. It's possible that he snuck into the mess hall at times.. *He returns in Camp Kiki-slasher but doesn’t want to stay because of Gladys. *He is mentioned in Love is for the Birds, when Zuri and Tiffany are letting go of Shelly, at Lou's orders. They referenced him by saying "leave it in the forest, like Gladys left Timmy." *Up, Up and Away is Timmy's final appearance as he decided to live as a semi-feral boy from now on, not knowing the camp is under new management meaning he doesn’t need to worry about Gladys anymore. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters